Broadcast City
Broadcast City was a television and radio broadcast center owned by the Philippine government. It is located at Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Broadcast City is the home of state-owned sequestered TV and radio networks IBC and RRN as their headquarters. This is also the former home of the network BBC. It was built in July 1978 and founded by Amb. Roberto Benedicto and it was the most modern broadcast facility at that time. From 1978 to 2018, IBC and RPN shared the Broadcast City and following RPN's departure and discontinued the usage of Broadcast City in February 2, 2018, IBC has since regained full control of the facility until it has discontinued the usage of Broadcast City in November 2018, and it is set to be demolished to give way for the Larossa Condominium project. History When Broadcast City was completed in 1978, Channel 13 used the studio to tape their shows there, being broadcast from the San Juan studio transmitter. After 39 years in February 2, 2018, IBC finally regained full control of the facility after RPN moved out of the complex for a new broadcasting complex with the 60-kilowatt transmitter tower situated in Panay Avenue. The network renovated the Broadcast City and began the long, tedious process of updating its broadcasting technology and equipment. It wasn't long before IBC renovated and regained its technical superiority as the Broadcast City''s studios, broadcast technology and equipment became more and more technologically advanced. Structures (IBC) The Broadcast City is the main state-of-the-art headquarter, commercial and corporate building of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation owned by the Philippine government, its subsidiaries, and other affiliate companies with office spaces, built-in modern studios, radio booths, recording studio, complementary amenities sufficient and new capabilities are its technical equipment and systems, props storage, garage areas, rehearsal rooms, talent dressing and makeup rooms, and administrative and production offices. It is a television and radio broadcast center consists of a compound with an ared of approximately 5,000 square meters. It is located at the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while holds office in several locations. The features of the studio and shown the dance studio where the audience including Jose Avellana watched them dance. It was originally built in July 1978 and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs and was then the most advanced broadcast facility in Asia for IBC 13 operations, designed to resemble common US television facilities (since it comprised of separate soundstages), with office spaces, built-in modern studios and complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations. The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. The TOC houses 100 equipment racks providing space for a control system for studio and post-production; 100 stereo-audio distribution amplifiers; 100 video distribution amplifiers; a 1,13-position video patchbay; and a 1,13-position stereo audio patch field will modernize IBC building, which develops the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex from having modern broadcasting facilities, headquarters, studios, radio booths, dish satellite and offices. The park's administration those in front and outside the IBC studios among the restaurants outside the park by the convenience store Ministop. By that time, new skyscrapers twice the height of Broadcast Drive had surrounded the building, obstructing IBC’s signal. Interference complaints from surrounding offices compelled a halving of transmitting power. Today, it is now the country's largest and most technologically advanced broadcast falcility, capble of the broadcasting multiple and simultaneous live SD or HD audio-video feeds to any parts of the world. The Broadcast City complex contains several buildings and studios used for broadcasting, taping, post-prouction feature corporate office, television production space and cutting-edge broadcast facilities and other related business (along with the park). The building and main office of IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation can also be found inside the Broadcast City complex in the corporate building. Post-production facilities include the 5 computer-edit-equipped suites, with the 25 VTRs assignable to any suite. 'IBC main building' The IBC main building originally built at Broadcast City in 1978 and is the main headquarters of the whole IBC network. It is directly connected to the network's studios in Broadcast City which was also built in 1978. The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. Today, it is mainly occupied by the FM radio station 89 DMZ. The IBC Studios can be toured through the company's IBC Studio Tours. 'IBC Building' The first phase was the news department (with the control room for news programs) and the second phase involved the entertainment department. IBC News department building is the news studio and office building of the news division IBC News and Current Affairs. The first floor is IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita, [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/News%20Team%2013 News Team 13] and IBC NewsBreak in the first floor as the news studio. The IBC Newsroom which is used by the IBC News Network for live broadcasts is located here and the AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1358 as well as its News.IBC.com.ph website. Second floor of the news studio and office building is the loop studio, which is being used by the morning news and talk show [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Pilipinas%2C%20Gising%20Ka%20Na%20Ba%3F%20%28IBC%29 Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan]. IBC's studios are the oldest television studios of IBC. It is actually a single large building that houses thirteen studios. It was originally built in 1978 and it is directly connected to the main building. Studio 1, one of the oldest studios of IBC, currently houses the dance music variety show DMZ-TV Non-Stop. Studio 2, one of the the largest studio of IBC and houses the youth-oriented musical variety show [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]], and the musical variety show [[Dingdong n' Lani|''Dingdong n' Lani]]. Studio 3 is the home studio of the noontime variety show [[APO Tanghali Na!|''APO Tanghali Na!]]. Studio 4 houses the game show [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]. Studio 5 and 6 (the Escalera house and Diliman High School with Aning's Coffeeteria near the public high school) are used by the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Studio 7 is used by the curriculum-based game show Battle of the Brains. Studio 8 is a recording studio. Studio 9 houses the lifestyle talk show Morning Kris. Studio 10 where the situational comedies are taped, the action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval which taped in this studio (every sound created in the studio is captured). Studio 11 houses the late morning entertainment news program ''Showbiz Unlimited'', the talk show Forum ni Randy and the public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Studios 12 houses the the youth-oriented magazine show Saberkada and the comedy talk show The Jon Santos Show. Studio 13 houses the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. Houses the production offices, dressing rooms, photoshoots, make-up room of IBC Production Studio and the live show. This studio is also home for the entertainment news program Secarats News of Secarats TV. Arrived at the Audience Entrance Gate were all amazed at the number of people lined up at the entrance gate The Technical Operation Center is the floors of the technical center were hollow and made of fiberglass. Thousands of cables and fiber optics were to be found underneath these fiberglass floors into the different sections of the center. We went to the subtitling room. Although, they were able to observe the people working, the computers and the TV screens through the window glass where the opening and the closing billboards are done like the "parental guidance" which appeared in some programs. Sub-titles like often recorded, but if the situation demands, it can be typed live. Afterwhich, they headed for the Master Control Room. This section finalizes everything before a program is shown on screen. They determine the quality of the audio and video pointed the vectorscope which is the device being used in determining video quality. The section where the commercials are arranged- based on what TV programs are appearing, how many times they should appear, and the length of time it must be aired on TV. Commercial rates cost more or less P1000,0000 per 30 seconds. Commercials/advertisements therefore, serves as the lifeblood of television. It enables television networks to survive and continue to produce programs which will cater the audience tastes and preferences. 'IBC DTC Building' The IBC Development and Talent Center building, which is also known as the DTC building, is a seven story building that houses two studios, rehearsal rooms, a storage area, and the IBC Talent Center Workshop's offices. Studios 14 and 15, which is located in the building's sixth floor, are used by the shows of the top-rating music channel Channel V and various cable and digital channels of IBC. In popular culture Broadcast City was featured in various TV shows and film: *''Eat Bulaga!'' (RPN, 1983) - Hosted by Tito, Vic and Joey with former co-host Coney Reyes; features the exterior and interior of LS 1 Studio of RPN in Broadcast City. *''Bugoy Goes to Congress'' (RVQ Productions, 1987) - Starring Dolphy, Nora Aunor, Casey Francisco, Rachel Ann Wolf and Eric Quizon; features the RPN's news program, NewsWatch, the setting of former sitcom John en Marsha. *''Mahirap Maging Pogi'' (Viva Films, 1992) - Starring Andrew E., Ogie Alcasid, Dennis Padilla, Janno Gibbs, Gelli de Belen and Ruby Rodriguez; the venue was featured with a DJ booth and also the setting of IBC's comedy show Mongolian Barbecue and former DJ turned newscaster Mike Enriquez was featured as a cameo appearance. *''Juan Tamad at Mr. Shooli'' (FLT Films International, 1992) - Starring Eric Quizon, Shara Sanchez, Berting Labra, Kuhol and Jun Urbano; features the setting in a studio and was featured in the 1st part of the movie with ordinary kids with a storyteller Mr. Shooli. References See also *Ewww, That's Jologs. That's Entertainment.: Live from Broadcast City: Uniwide Sales' Battle of the Brains! *Mobile Uploads *Ar. Eloy B. Bello VIII on Instagram: “16 Sep 2016 LS-2.. Soon? #IBC #SiteVisit #Architecture #Interiors @jennylorenz @archichefnoel @nfs_lim @robertjorelle” *Shane Pearl on Instagram: “Film strips from the 90s. I don't really know what it's called but it's sooo cool^^ #90s #filmstrips” *UP MASS COM *Artikulo Day 8 | Facebook *Studio Visit | Facebook *Throwback Album | Facebook *Jesika Arnaldo Pariñas added a new photo... - Jesika Arnaldo Pariñas | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT at IBC13 | Facebook *We will treasure these memories FOREVER! :D - Mark Bryan Capangpangan | Facebook *IBC-13 days. | Facebook *Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation *Radio Philippines Network *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Media company headquarters in the Philippines Category:Office buildings in Metro Manila Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Buildings and structures in Quezon City Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation